Many banks employ automated teller machines (ATMs), which are machines located physically outside of a bank's financial center but are electronically connected to the bank's systems. ATMs allow a bank's customers to perform transactions outside of normal banking hours and/or outside of the bank's financial center.
In order to perform an ATM transaction, a customer must, first, physically travel to an ATM. The customer may have to wait in line if other bank customers also intend to access the ATM. To access the ATM, the customer enters his ATM card and personal identification number, and then initiates a banking transaction.